The waalking dead a diffrent life
by doctorwhofan12345
Summary: What if Lee and Lilly were Married and had kids before the outbreak how would this affect the events of the game and the groups relationship's?
1. Chapter 1

The Walking dead a different life.

With a tremendous yawn Lee Everett awoke in bed and rubbed his eyes he heard a voice at the side of him " Good Morning"

Lee smiled adoringly at the sound of his wife's words and turned to his face Lilly Everett "Good morning Babe"

Lily smiled and sat up and reached for Lee's face and brought him in close for a kiss and when their lips gently touched it still felt like the first time.

As Lee reached out and placed his hand on his wife shoulder the cry of a baby rang out from outside the bed room.

Lilly sighed with a smile "I'll go take care of him can you get the girls up?" Lee smiled "Of course" Lily's smile widened and she gently pecked her husband's lips pulled back and said "I love you" "I love you too" said Lee as Lilly left the room.

Lee got up out of bed and walked to his oldest daughter at eight's room Mary Sarah Everett named after both his and Lilly's mothers and sat down next her on her bead and gently shock her awake "Honey time wake up" "Ug Dad a few more minutes" Mary grumbled Lee shock his head and laughed "No sweetie come get up you'll be late for school" Mary groaned and got up "Hey be glad it's me if it was your Mom she would be tipping a bucket of ice water on your head" said Lee with a laugh "Yeah Yeah" said Mary and Lee left her to get dressed.

Lee then went to his Younger Daughter's bedroom Anna Jane Everett was named after Lee's two aunts on his mother side and shock her Awake "Uh um morning Daddy" "Morning Sweet Pea time to get up" "Uh okay" Anna Said as she walked to her dresser to get ready for school and Lee left her two it.

As Lee walked downstairs into the Kitchen he saw Lilly making breakfast and the baby of the family Jake Larry Everett was sitting in his booster seat. Lee walked over to him and ruffled his curly black hair "Hey little bud" Jack squealed happily at his daddy and held out his arms to be picked up.

Lee smiled "Sorry little guy Daddy can't pick you up right now later okay?" The baby seemed to understand what his daddy had said to him and while he pouted he was quite.

Lee walked behind Lilly and put his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder "Hey" he said quietly "Hey" Lilly said just as quietly and Lee just watched his wife as she fried the bacon.

He let his mind drift back to how they first Meet in high school Lee was on the track and swimming team's Lilly on the girl's wrestling and baseball teams they got to know each over at a school party where all the sports teams got together the school thought it encouraged team work and school spirit.

Lee wasn't sure about that but he did know it was the night he met his future wife and it was one of the best nights in his life.

Lilly Caul was Strong, Funny, Angry, Opinionated, Kind, and Compassionate and did not take even one bit of a shit and all those things made Lilly the woman Lee loved.

Of course as with every romance there is almost always one common problem the girl's father Larry Ray Caul was...difficult if you asked Lee if you asked Lily she would go on and on about how her father was one of the best men in the world but that didn't mean he didn't like giving Lee hell at every possible opportunity.

For the first six months of his relationship with Lilly, Larry had given him the same amount of respect he would give a bug he stepped on but after those six months passed and it was obvious Lee would not be deterred Larry had started to give some grudging respect.

And he couldn't fault him on one thing he was a good grandfather and adored and was just as overprotective of his grandchildren as he was of his daughter.

Lee's parents also loved and adored their grandchildren and in fact got on quite well with Lilly so all in all sure things could be a lot better but it could a lot worse on the in laws side of things.

After they had finished school Lee became a history lecturer and Lilly followed her Father's footsteps into the military and was now a pilot at wanner robins air force base in Georgia.

Lee tilted his head and looked at his beautiful wife "have I mentioned today that I love you?" Lilly chuckled "Maybe once or twice" "Well I do just so you know" Lilly smiled and tilted her head and kissed Lee.

"Oh gross!" Exclaimed Mary with a look of disgust on her face and while Anna stood beside her sister covering her eyes.

Lee and Lilly laughed and Lee knelt next two his daughters "Hey I bet when you two grow up you'll be kissing all the boys" they both turned practically green at the prospect and turned and ran to the kitchen table and sat at either side of their baby brother.

Lee chuckled and joined them and Lilly served up breakfast after Lilly had turned the oven off Lilly joined them at the table with her own breakfast and begin to set the schedule for the day.

The girls would go to school and Lee would go to work while Lilly cleaned up around the house and would look after Jake until the Nanny arrived at which point she would go to work, then girls would come home and the Nanny would watch them as well until Lee came home Lee would pay the nanny and make dinner and then Lilly would come home from work and they'd watch an hour of TV before bed.

Through they had to admit they found the repetition a little difficult to endure in a few months time they would be yearning to come back to a life like this...

After a few minutes the bus arrived and The girls ran out of the Kitchen left with a shout of "Bye Mom Bye Dad from both of them" and they slammed the door shut.

Lee got up from his chair and smiled at his wife "I'd better get off then!" and Lee grabbed his coat and briefcase and kissed his wife and baby goodbye with a shout of "See you later love you!" Lee had gotten in his car and was gone in a flash.

Lilly waved to the car until it was out of sight and kissed Jake's head "Come on baby let's get the house cleaned up before April comes" Jake babbled his agreement and Lily walked back into the house and closed the door behind her.

A perfectly normal and happy family but when the new world came and the new day dawned both Lee and Lilly would have to make difficult choices and the new day was fast approaching in only a few months time...

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

The Walking dead a different life

Chapter two

Four months later...

Screaming that's all Lee could here around him as he ran down the familiar street that lead to his home. Good god what had happened? People were going crazy and attacking other people and the entire city was rioting.

At least that was what the news said when Lee was in the break room at the University but rioters didn't rot, Crazy people didn't shrug off bullets unless they were hit in the head these...things were monsters out of a bad horror movie.

He had left the University as soon as he saw the news report, Hosted by the reporter Lilly always teased he had a crush on what was her name? Christa?... Carley? well it didn't matter (**A/N Yes I know in the game Carley is only a reporter on the radio but in the game Lee and Lilly aren't married so moving swiftly on**)

He had got in his car and drove but in his haste to get home he had forgotten he had not refilled his gas tank and the car stopped dead. And he had been running ever since.

He just kept running he hadn't stopped since he left the university and now he was so close to home there was nothing that would stop him from getting home to his family and protecting them nothing...

He didn't stop when old Miss Henderson from five doors down screamed his name begging him to help her and he didn't stop when...when those things got her, held her down and...Ate her.

Lee finally reached the house and stormed in only to be met with a pistol shoved in his face when Lilly saw it was her husband she let out a cry of relief and Hugged her Lee tightly "Thank god...Oh thank god" Lilly repeated over and over again while Lee held her tightly and breathed in his wife's comforting scent.

"Daddy!" Two voices cried out and Mary and Anna ran up to him and hugged their Daddy's legs. Lilly let go of Lee to go and went to get Jake from upstairs and Lee dropped down to their level and hugged his daughters tightly "Oh thank god you're okay" Lee breathed.

Lilly came downstairs with a sleeping Jake in her arms, her hair pulled back in a tight pony tail and her gun shoved down the back of her pants "We have to go now Lee!" Said Lilly "I know Lil but where?" Lilly was quite for a moment and then she spoke "Macon"

Of course Macon! Lee's Parents and Brother lived there and so did Lilly's father Larry it made perfect sense and Lee's Parent's owned a drug store in Macon they could barricade themselves in until all this blew over.

"Good plan" Lilly nodded she knew it was a good plan and instructed her daughter's to grab their coats.

Lilly walked over to the hall closet after handing the still sleeping Jake to Lee, opening the closet she pulled out her favourite baseball bat and handed it to Lee after taking Jake back "Use that against those...things if they get to close" Lee nodded silently and readied the bat.

Mary and Anna had put their coats back on and were now standing with their parents and waited Lee sighed "So I suppose we have to go out their" Lilly nodded grimly her face a stone mask but Lee could read and saw the glint of fear in her eye "My car's at the bottom of the drive" Explained Lilly.

Lee nodded and turned and looked down at his daughters. And spoke in a gentle but firm tone "Stay close to your mom alright" Mary and Anna both nodded silently.

Lee exchanged one last look with Lilly before pulling the door open and running outside wielding the bat.

The family ran down the drive to Lilly's car but one of the monsters's got in the way and Lee raised his baseball bat and swung it down with all his strength and with a soft moan of pain the monster crumpled to the drive.

Lilly opened the door and quickly strapped Jake in and ushered her daughters in to the car.

As Lilly slammed the doors shut more of the monsters had heard the noise and were coming their way. Lilly cursed "Oh shit!" she pulled her gun and shoot the two closest ones in the head and they also dropped.

Lee saw more coming and grabbed his wife's arm "Lilly get in the car and go" Lilly looked at him shocked "What?!" "Lilly listen to me the more noise we make the more that come this way and we won't be able to drive through a horde!" Explained Lee.

Lilly opened her mouth to say something but Lee interrupted her "No Lilly! You have to go I'll distract them give you a chance to get through" Lilly spoke with tears in her eyes "But Lee..." Lee wiped her tears away "No tears Tiger Lilly I promise I will come and find you and the kids I'll find you in Macon" Lee stressed.

Lilly nodded "You'd better" she ran over to the driver's side and looked up at Lee "I love you" "I love you more" said Lee as Lilly got in the car and waited.

Lee sighed and looked at the approaching horde of rotting faces leading the pack was old Miss Henderson Lee know he was probably only imagining it but...he swore he could see a look hate directed at him from Miss Henderson's one remaining milky white eye.

Lee ran across the lawn and put his hands in the air and shouted "Hey over here come on that's right over here a free meal for you! Come on come and get it!" And Lee ran as he shouted the herd followed him once the Herd had diminished and Lee's voice had faded Lilly turned the ignition and ignoring her crying daughter's and only just holding back own tears stepped on the accelerate and drove down the street away from their once home.

As they were driving through a wrecked part of the city on their way out Jake awoke and looked around and frowned "Mama where Dada?" And that while she never stopped driving did cause Lilly's tears to fall.

**MEANWHILE.**

Lee had lost the herd and was now walking down an unfamiliar street if he could find the university he could get his bearings and find his way to the highway.

Before he could think any further on the subject Miss Henderson appeared out of nowhere and pinned him to the ground and which caused the baseball bat to be knocked out of his hands.

Lee couldn't reach the bat and was just focusing on keeping Miss Henderson from taking a chuck out of him.

But then Miss Henderson seemed to get a bust of strength and was reaching down to Lee's thorat with her teeth bared wide...

End of Chapter 2

**(A/N Thank you JAR and Clover 123 for the great reviews!)**


	3. Chapter 3

The Walking dead a different life.

Chapter 3

Just as the rotting Miss Henderson was about to take a bite out of Lee's throat a gunshot rang out and Miss Henderson's head jolted and went still and fell on Lee, Lee pushed the body off him in disgust and looked to see who had shot her.

An elderly bald man in a police uniform held a smoking pistol in his slightly shaking hands. He gulped and asked Lee "You okay son?"

Lee got up with a groan and dusted himself off "Yeah I'm fine...I think anyway thanks for the help officer...?" the officer smiled "No problem son I'm Carter Blake officer Carter Blake and you're?"

"I'm Lee Everett" Carter nodded and was about to say something when his eyes widened "Well...nice to meet you Lee but I think we better get going!" He pointed behind Lee who turned around to see a herd of the creatures coming their way.

"Oh shit" Swore Lee "They must have heard the gunshot..." "Yeah probably! Come on we have to go!" Carter said nodding his head back to his police cruiser that was parked behind him.

"Right!" Lee said and the two men quickly got in the car buckled up and drived away from the herd.

**MEANWHILE**

Lilly hadn't stopped driving since they left the house and had long ago left at Atlanta and when she wasn't focused on the road she was worried about Lee.

Jake had screamed and cried himself raw for his daddy and he wouldn't be calm despite his older sister's trying to calm him down and he had long since cried himself to sleep, He loved Lee the most and he was a total daddy's boy Lilly thought sadly.

Mary didn't cry at all she was a lot like herself Lilly thought, Lilly remembered how when her Father had come to visit a few years he had called her a true Caul and she smiled. that was most defiantly true strong and stubborn she refused to cry and was now currently looking out the window to the untrained eye it might look like her daughter was simply looking out the window because she was bored but Lilly knew her Daughter was actually looking for any dangers to which to alert her mother.

Anna however was much more like her father and while she didn't sob and scream that didn't mean she didn't cry she just cried her tears silently Lilly had to wondered if her daughter would be strong enough to pull through if Lee...if Lee...

No! She couldn't think like that Lee was strong and fast and smart he was fine...he had to be fine. ]

Lilly sighed and pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind they weren't helping anyone and if Lee was...Dead and even thinking that nearly caused her to break down she had to be strong for her children even if that meant putting up the Wall.

The Wall as Lee had dubbed it was a process Lily had developed to help her cope with stressful situations she would essentially shut down her emotions and put up a stone cold front to the rest of the world with which to protect herself and her family with, she mainly used it when she was in the air. But when bad things happened to the family she would also use it to be strong for them.

Lee always told her it wasn't healthy and it was good to talk about these things but Lilly had ignored him and told him that she was fine mentally and it wasn't like the Wall was a thing only limited to her in her family her father Larry had his own version of the Wall except instead of adopting a cold front he adopt a front of being an asshole with which to protect himself with.

Lilly was brought out of her thoughts by a beeping noise coming from the car's dashboard she swore quietly "Shit" but Mary had heard it "Mom what's wrong?" Lilly was about to say nothing when the car stopped out of fuel.

Lilly planted her head in her hands and sighed heavily "That's what's wrong" she explained and undid her seatbelt "We will have to walk we can't stay here"

Mary nodded and undid her own seatbelt, Anna was a little reluctant but also did so and the two stepped out of the car two let their mother undo their brother's Baby seat.

And so carrying the slowly awakening Jake in her arms Lilly, Mary and Anna set off down the road.

After a while of uninterrupted walking Jake was finally awake and was looking up at his mother "Mama?" he asked hesitantly, Lilly looked down at him "Yes baby?" She asked and Jake looked down and said quietly "Me sorry" Lilly smiled sadly and kissed his forehead softly "It's okay baby and don't worry Daddy will be fine" she said probably more to convince herself more than him.

Jake nodded completely confident his mother wasn't lying to him after all daddy was like batman he could make all the bad people go away easy. He looked up smiling at his Mama and said "Mama me walk?"

Lilly realized this was Jake asking him if he could walk on his own. Now if this was any other situation she would say no but...by holding Jake it meant she couldn't have her gun out and Jake could walk on his own alright...

Lilly nodded "Okay buddy you can walk but Anna is going to help you okay?" Jake nodded just happy he would get to walk.

Lilly put him down on the ground and looked at Anna "Anna sweetheart hold your brother's hand and don't let go of his hand for anything understand?" Anna nodded quickly "Yes Mommy" and held her brother's hand firmly.

Lilly nodded satisfied her daughter had got her brother and the little family set of down the road again.

After a while of walking on of the monsters stumbled out of the woods surrounding the road smelling like rotting milk and was followed by two more.

Lilly raised her gun but more and more creatures were coming out of the woods Lilly didn't have nearly enough bullets and even if she did more would be attracted to the nosie.

Lilly franticly looked around for any way out and saw a clear route through the woods and opened her mouth "Run!"

Making sure her children were in front of her Lilly and the kids ran through the forest trying to put distance between them and the small crowd of zombies behind them.

But then a zombie came out from the side of Lilly and tackled her to the ground and her gun slipped out of her hands and it slides away from her.

Lilly tried to fight it off but it was a big, burly man dressed in the clothes of a lumberjack and it was too strong. Mary ran towards the gun to get it and shoot the zombie off her mother but before she could a loud gunshot filled the air and the top of the zombie's head disappeared and Anna and Jake let out a scream and Mary looked slightly green and her eyes had widened.

The gunshot had come from a man with brown hair dressed in a thick brown jacket and Jeans and having three day old stubble. He was holding a rifle and a duffle bag was slung over of his shoulders.

Behind him stood a girl in her early twenties with black hair and green eyes holding a revolver in her hands.

Lilly reached for her gun quickly and pointed it at them "Hey! It's alright were here to help!" said the girl "I'm Lacey Greene and this is my brother Arnold" Lilly scowled "How can we trust you?"

Arnold scowled at her "Look do you really want to stay here with them!?" he pointed the rifle at zombies "Look lady believe me your best chance for you and your kids is with us!" stressed Arnold.

Lily thought for a minute and stood up quickly and picked Jake up after putting her gun away and glared at Lacey and Arnold "You better not make me regret this" said Lilly.

"You won't" said Lacey as Arnold turned away from her "Now come on let's go"

Lilly carrying Jake followed them with Mary and Anna following her.

**MEANWHILE**

In the police cruiser Lee was awoken by a jolt of movement. Carter glanced at him "Hey your awake you've been asleep for awhile."

Lee looked at him "How long have I've been asleep?" Carter shrugged "About an hour Son" Lee nodded.

Carter was quite for a moment but then looked at him and asked "So what's your plan" Lee sighed "Head to Macon that's where me and my wife and kids agreed to meat"

The cops eyebrows raised in surprise "I used to live in Macon I can drop you off their" Lee smiled pleasantly surprised "Thanks Carter I appreciate it" "No problem son"

Lee looked down quietly and Carter focused on the road but then Carter looked at him with a gasp "Hey...I just realized you're Mary and Peter Everett's boy arnt you?" Lee smiled "Yep that's me"

Carter Laughed "Wow you know I used to go to your folks pharmacy every day" Lee grinned "Really?" "Yea!" Carter laughed "You know when you were younger...

Lee smiled at what he was saying but wasn't really listening to what he was saying. He noticed something in the corner of his eye he turned to the road to see...one of those things had walked into the middle of the road!

"Watch the road!" Lee shouted and Carter turned just in time for the car to hit the monster and the car itself spun out and went off the road and fell down a steep incline.

The car came to a stop at the bottom and there was nothing but silence...

End of chapter Three

**(A/N thank you ****Uzumaki D. Luffy and clover 123 for the reviews)**

**(A/N 2 for those who are curious Lacey and Arnold Greene are Hershel's second and third oldest children after Shawne) **


	4. Chapter 4

The Walking Dead A different life.

Chapter 4

Hershel Greene never thought he would have a very large family, mind you he never thought he would still be working on a farm so he guessed that life had a way of surprising you.

At the moment he was doing chores, mainly just to keep himself busy, to keep his mind off the dangers his eldest children were in.

Shawn and his friend Chet had gone to Atlanta to look for supplies and to see if things were as bad as the news said, while Arnold and Lacey had gone into the forest near the farm to hunt for food if things were bad they needed to stock up on meat.

He didn't doubt that his children could take care of themselves, the exact opposite was true but...well ever since his beautiful wife Lucy had died he been paranoid something would happen to his children and he just wanted them to be safe.

"Daddy?" Hershel looked up from what he was doing to see his second eldest daughter Maggie, she was leaning against the door of the house

"Yes Maggie?" "Are they not back yet?" Hershel looked back down at what he was doing to avoid Maggie's curious and slightly hopeful gaze.

"Not yet chickadee" said Hershel, Maggie nodded with a sad smile "Oh...well I guess I better get dinner started" Maggie turned to go back inside when Hershel stopped her "Maggie don't worry they'll be fine" Maggie nodded "Yea Daddy I know" She walked back inside.

Hershel sighed and went back to work but then he heard something, He looked up with a hopeful gaze and saw something that simultaneously made his heart rise and made it sunk.

Arnold and Lacey had made it back but trailing behind them was a woman holding a small toddler and behind her were two little girls.

Hershel dropped his pitchfork and ran down the path to meet his children.

Once he reached them he pulled them both in to a tight hug that surprised all three of them "Thank god you're both okay!" he muttered in relief, Lacey patted his back "Were fine Daddy" and Hershel let go of them both with a shake of his head.

He glanced at Lilly, Jake, Anna and Mary and turned to Arnold "Who are these people?" he asked Arnold not unkindly.

"This woman and her kids were under attack by...by those things! We helped her and now we are here?" explained Arnold.

Hershel sighed "Arnold...Lacey...you can't bring people here we don't know it's too dangerous right now!" Lacey's jaw dropped "Oh okay so you wanted us to leave a woman and her kids alone in the words with those monsters!" Hershel groaned "No of course not it's just...

"Hey!" shouted Lilly and Arnold, Lacey, and Hershel's attention turned to her. She glared at them "While the three of you...debate what to do with us can I just remind you that we are standing right here!" she shouted at them, and to be fair they all did look suitably chastised.

"You're right, you're right I'm sorry" Hershel stepped forward and held out his hand for Lilly to shake "I'm Hershel Greene and you are?" Lilly glanced down at Hershel's hand and after shifting Jake in her arms she held out her hand to shake "I'm Lilly Everett, Mrs Lilly Everett."

Hershel shook her hand "Nice to meet you Mrs. Everett" Hershel looked at Jake, Anna and Mary and said "And these are?" Lilly looked down at her children for a moment and asked "Do you want me to tell him?"

Anna and Jake where quite, But Mary spoke up "I'm Mary Sir and this is my little sister Anna" she nodded her head towards Anna "And that's my baby brother Jake" she pointed at Jake who was quietly fiddling with His mother's coat buttons.

Hershel smiled "Well it's very nice to meet you Mary" He then knelt down to Anna's level, who quickly hid behind her mother's leg, but Hershel smiled at her "You know I've got two little girl's about your age darling Susie and Rachel and I bet you'll get on like a house on fire" Hershel said with a kind smile and Anna smiled shyly down at the ground.

Hershel gave her another smile and stood up and smiled at Jake who still quietly fiddling with his mother's buttons "Hey little fella you okay?" Jake didn't say anything just cuddled closer to his mother.

Hershel glanced up at Lilly "You have got some quite kids here Mrs. Everett" Lilly smiled sadly "Most of the time they talk like their next word will be their last" Hershel nodded an turned to Arnold and Lacey "Listen the two of you go inside and talk to Maggie you know how she worries" Arnold and Lacey nodded and walked inside as Hershel turned back to Lilly.

"So...where you headed?" Asked Hershel, Lilly sighed "We're headed to Macon my husband was going to meet us their" Hershel nodded "I see...well I assume your car ran out of gas?" Lilly nodded.

Hershel sighed "Right well I would lend you some gas but...we don't really have any to spare but if you want you could stay here for a few days, just a few mind till you figure out a plan if you want", Mary, Anna and Jake looked up at their mother curiously.

Lilly thought for a moment and nodded "That be great" Hershel nodded "Great and we could use some help around here" he explained and Lilly nodded.

Just then two little twin girls ran out, the only thing differencing them was that one had hair in pigtails and the other wore glasses "Daddy! Lacey said there was someone we could play with!" said the one with Pigtails said excitedly.

Hershel glanced towards Lilly "Well...there might be Susie it's up to them if they want to play with you" The other girl, the one with glasses, Rachel she must be given what Hershel said early Lilly thought, stepped forward and talked to Mary and Anna "Oh come and play with us please! It's been ages since we had anyone our own age to play with please" She pleaded.

Mary and Anna looked up at their mother who smiled at them "Go ahead" The girl's smiled and with the twins, ran across the farm to play tag.

Hershel smiled at Lilly "Thank you for that, they've been bored out of their skulls lately and their not old enough to help around the farm yet so yea" Lilly nods her head "No problem so is there anything I can do to help?"

"I could do with some help with dinner" Said Maggie as she walked outside, she holds her hand out for Lilly to shake "Maggie" Lilly shakes her hand "Lilly and sure I'd love to help"

"Great follow me and your son can stay in the kitchen, I think we have a booster seat somewhere" said Maggie and Lilly nodded and she and Hershel followed her inside.

**MEANWHILE**

Lee came to with a groan of pain, as he looked around he noticed the front door on the driver's side of the car was open and there was no sign of Carter.

He groaned and tried to stand up, a stab of pain forced him down and he looked down at the source of the pain there was a large gash on his leg. He sighed "Shit" and used his hands to pull himself out of the car and pulled himself up ignoring the stab of pain.

Lee let his eyes adjust to the light and weakly called out "Carter, Carter where are you?!" he walked forward slowly trying not to put too much pressure on his leg.

"Lee!" Lee turned around to see Carter coming his way holding his gun in his hand and putting pressure on a wound on his arm to stop the bleeding "I'm sorry I left you but I couldn't wake you up and I need to go looking for help" Lee shock his head "It's fine Carter don't worry did you find any help?"

Carter shock his head "No but there is a fence up the way I think were in a forest outside a suburb", Lee nodded "Okay let's go we can't stay here I'll need some help through with my leg like this" Carter nods "Right" and shoulder's Lee up the hill up to the fence he found.

Once they reached the fence Carter turned to Lee "I'll help you over Lee" Lee nods "Thanks man" and Carter helped him over the fence and Carter pulled himself over the fence.

They found themselves in a backyard with a tree house and a covered swimming pool; Lee and Carter stood up and looked at each other "Let's try the house" suggested Carter and Lee nodded.

Walking up the stairs to the back patio and trying the door, Lee and Carter didn't notice a pair of eyes watching from the dark interior of the tree house...


	5. Chapter 5

The walking dead

Chapter 5

After Lee and Carter had knocked on the door as loudly as they would dare they decided to open the door.

Lee opened it and he stepped inside "Hello were not intruder's, we just want a little help!" the house was completely trashed furniture tipped over, drawers pulled out on to the floor and the carpet in the living room was stained with blood and the air smelt musky as if the window's hadn't been opened in days.

Lee stepped further in to the living room while Carter went towards the kitchen, Lee approached a sideboard where an answering machine blinking with a red number 3.

Lee reached out and was just about to push the play message button when a cry of pain startled him, it had come from the kitchen and it sounded like it came from Carter! 

He ran as well he could with the leg the way it was, toward the entryway into the kitchen and see's Carter on the floor in a pool of blood!

Lee knelt down next to him and his eyes were unseeing, Lee sighed "Shit!" The blood wasn't his but he must have slipped in it and cracked his head open on the counter, he reached out closed his eyes with his fingers and sighed sadly "I'm sorry Carter" he said sadly. **(A/N seriously if you actually look really closely when Lee slips in the blood the first time in the game he should really have crack his head open on the counter so here's my stab at realism)**

He stood up and goes back over to the sideboard and presses the play button. "Message 1 left at 11:43 Hey Sandra its Diana were still in Savannah, Listen we won't be back today some freak bit Ed and we had to go to the emergency room and he isn't feeling well enough to drive back today so were going to start back to tomorrow don't worry through we will be back before your spring break let Clementine know we love her! Bye!"

Lee frowned at the message, bitten... but he couldn't think much more on the subject before the second message started "Message 2 left at 19:43 oh thank god finally Sandra it's me, listen were stuck in Savannah and no one's telling us anything but just take Clementine with you and leave Atlanta I have to get back to the Hospital" the poor woman sounded frantic Lee thought as he frowned and the third and final message played "Clementine b-baby if you can h-hear this call the police that's 9-1-1 we love you..we love you...we love you..." and the message ended.

Lee felt the tear's sliding down his face, he couldn't help thinking of his own children they would be worrying, what if they thought he was dead and Lilly...Lilly...

Oh god! What if they were dead! That thought alone was nearly enough to make him break down if they were dead he wouldn't have anything to live for, if they were dead he would follow them he wouldn't have anything to fight for...

Lee was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a crackling of a radio from the kitchen, he walked back towards the kitchen and stepped over the body of Carter glancing down at it sadly.

He opened one of the cupboards and found a radio; he held down the button and talked into it "Hello?" "Daddy?" a tinny voice came through the radio "No sorry I'm not who are you?" asked Lee.

"I'm Clementine" said the voice "Who are you?" Lee walked towards the window "I'm Lee where are you?" "I'm outside in my treehouse they can't get in" "That's smart".

Lee looked out the window to see the door on the treehouse opening and seeing a little girl around Anna's age, wearing a white summer dress and what looked like a baseball cap "See can you see me? I can see you through the window"

Lee held up his hand to signal to Clementine to let her know he could see her, Clementine then shrieked and ducked back into the treehouse what the hell?!

Lee spun around cursed "Shit!" one of the zombie's had snuck up on him, this one had short red hair and leathery skin and tried to grab at him, thankfully he was stronger than her and he throw her in to the counter.

Lee tried to run out of the kitchen but he tripped over Carter's body and fell to the ground with a loud thump, he spun around on the ground to see the zombie was approaching him and he scooted back.

The zombie trips over Carter and after hitting the floor start's to crawl towards Lee and Lee himself scoots away faster and using his good leg to kick her back, behind him he heard a voice from behind him "Here!"

He glanced back to see Clementine holding a hammer, he grabbed it and hit the zombie with it which stunned her.

He stood up and swung the hammer down again and again and didn't stop until the monster had completely stopped moving.

He takes a deep breath and looks at Clementine who looked straight at him and asked "Did you kill it?" Lee sighed "Yes" Clementine nodded and looked at him with wide eyes "its okay I think she was a monster"

Lee nodded and knelt down to her "You've been all by yourself through this?" "Yeah I want my parent's to come home now" Lee sighed "I...I think that might be a while you know?" "Oh" Clementine said sadly.

Lee wanted to comfort her he did but how could he do that when he was already so worried about his own family? "Listen Clementine we need to go we can't stay here okay" Clementine nodded "Okay should we go now?" Lee thought for a moment "No let's wait for night that way we have less chance and there is less chance will get seen".

Clementine nodded "Okay we can stay in my tree house till then", Lee nodded "Good idea through it is going to be hard with this leg" he stood up but then he remembered something "Just hang on a sec Clementine", Lee went over to Carter's body and took his handgun "Sorry Carter".

Lee shoved the gun into the back of his pants and walked back over to Clementine "Come on let's go" and the two of them went out, climbed the tree and entered the tree house to wait for nightfall.

**MEANWHILE**

Lilly, Anna, Mary and Jake and the Greene's were sitting around the table having dinner, most of them were having meat and potato pie and for dessert a piece of chocolate cake with cream and Jake was having mashed up peas and potatoes with ice cream and Jelly. ** (A/N I do not live in American so I just put one of my favourite meals down."**

Hershel finished his and put his hands on his groaned in relief "Lilly, Maggie that...was without a doubt the best meal I've had in ages", Arnold and Lacey raised their glasses and Lacey said "Here here"

Lilly smiled "No problem happy to help", Maggie smiled at her "And you were a great help seriously that was the easiest meal I've had to make in a while"

Lilly blushed at the praise "It was no problem", Before anyone could say anything else Arnold stood up and pointed out the window "Look!" outside the house a truck was pulling up.

Hershel stood up and grabbed his rifle as did Arnold, Lacey grabbed her revolver and they went outside to check it out, Lilly turned to her children and said in a no-nonsense tone "Stay here" and pulled out her pistol and went outside.

When Lilly went outside she sat that Hershel, Arnold and Lacey were not pointing their gun at the stranger's but they were holding them in such a way it was clear to the stranger's they would do use them if forced.

The stranger's were a man wearing a green shirt, a cap, grey pants and brown shoes, he sported a handlebar moustache and a mullet, The second stranger was a woman with blond hair, green eyes and was wearing a yellow shirt with a flower pattern and gazed at them wearily, the third stranger was a child presumably their son he had his mother's eyes and his father's colouring and a bunch of freckles around his nose.

The man spoke up "Hey...look we don't want any trouble we were just looking for help", Arnold slightly raised his rifle "Well you can keep looking" Lacey glared at her brother "Arnold!" Arnold returned the glare "Lacey we took Lilly and her kids in because I thought it was going to be a onetime thing, we aren't a hotel!" Lacey turned to her father "Daddy!".

Hershel sighed "They can stay tonight" at seeing his son's expression he reiterated "Just for tonight Arnold and they will go in the morning" he turned to the stranger's "Wont you?"

The man and woman nodded, Lilly asked the question that was on all their mind's "What's your names?"

The man answered "I'm Kenny, this is my wife Katjaa and out son Ken junior"

End of chapter 5

**(A/N thank you everyone for your reviews! I'm so chuffed at the positive reaction this story is getting I just want to yell at all of you to go and find a better story and author to send your praise too but thanks for giving it to me!"**


	6. Chapter 6

The walking dead a different life

Chapter 6

At day passed into night Lee did all he could to stay awake but his leg burned with pain and he felt so tired, but he just about managed to stay awake.

He looked out of the treehouse's window to see that night had fallen, from here he could also see the street and it looked clear.

He turned to Clementine "Come on lets go" Clementine nodded and opened the door and started to climb down as Lee followed her down.

Once Lee reached the bottom of the tree he knelt down to Clementine and spoke softly "Stay close to me alright?" Clementine nodded "Okay"

Lee lead Clementine to the back gate when she stopped, Lee looked down at her "What's wrong?" Clementine looked down sadly "Maybe I shouldn't go, my parents could come home" Lee knelt down to her "I don't think they will for a while I'll look after you till then" Clementine nodded "Okay"

While Lee would take care of her, His thoughts stayed on his own family were they safe and warm? Had they made it to Macon? He wouldn't rest until he knew for sure.

Lee opened the back gate and let Clementine through, he then closed the gate when a bullet hit the wall at the side of and they ducked behind a nearby car "He's over their!" cried the shooter.

Lee pulled the gun out of the back of his pants and switched the safety off, Clementine looked at the gun with wide eyes "W-what are you going to do?" Lee sighed "I hope I won't have to do anything", Clementine looked down sadly.

"Stop shooting there is a little girl here!" Lee shouted, the shooting stopped and two voice's could be heard talking "Okay stand up slowly" said one of the voices.

The speaker was a black man with blue eyes in a similar police uniform to Carter, standing beside him was a man with spiky brown hair and brown eyes, wearing a brown button up shirt and black jeans.

Lee put the gun back in his pants and both he and Clementine stood up.

"Hi sorry about that! We thought you were one of those things" said the one with spiky hair "Yeah sorry" said the man in the police uniform.

"It's okay I'm Lee Everett and this Clementine" Lee nodded to Clem who smiled "Hi" the man with spiky hair smiled back "Hi I'm Shawn and this Andre" "Officer Mitchell" Andre interrupted, Shawn rolled his eyes "Anyway...where you and you're daughter headed?" Lee corrected him "Oh I'm not her dad I'm just some guy I was looking for help in her house"

Shawn nodded "Oh...well anyway where are you headed?" "Macon I'm goanna find my family there and look after Clementine here till her parents find her" Shawn glanced at Andre "Hey Andre this guy might be able to help us" "Officer Mitchell" Stressed Andre "Oh dose it really matter right now?" said Shawn.

Andre sighs "I guess not" Shawn turned back to Lee and Clementine, he had a hopeful look in his eye "Look if you help us find the thing that killed out friend Chet we can take you and the girl to my family's farm for the night" Lee looked down at Clementine "What do you think?"

Before Clem could say anything a groan filled the air and a pale man covered in blood staggered out from behind a fence on to the street.

"It's Chet!" shouted Shawn in horror, Andre pulled out his pistol and pointed it at Chet "Get to my car!" Shawn, Lee and Clementine all ran towards the police cruiser and got in, Andre tried to pull the trigger but he couldn't do it this was Shawn's friend and sure he didn't like him that much but he didn't want Shawn to see him do this...

"Shit!" Andre put the gun back into his holster and ran to the car, he got in and drove the car away, Clementine glances out the back of the car to see Chet stumbling after the car, the car turned around the corner and sped away.

**TWO HOURS LATER**

The car arrived at the farm and stopped, Hershel was sitting on the porch polishing his rifle, and he looked up to see Shawn, Andre, Lee and Clementine getting out of the car.

He smiled widely and put the rifle down and walked over to his eldest son and hugged him tight "Thank god you're okay" he said into his shoulder.

Shawn patted his father's back "I'm fine dad but...Chet's dead!" Hershel's eyes widen "No...you're kidding" Shawn shock his head "I wish I was" he said sadly.

Hershel sighed and looked back at the car to see Lee and Clementine walking their way "You brought some house guests" "Yeah dad I did This Lee Everett and Clementine"

Hershel nodded and was about to say something when it hit him "Hang on Everett? You wouldn't know a Lilly Everett would you"

Lee's eyes widened "W-why?" It couldn't be could it? A familiar, beautiful shouted from the porch of the house "Lee!"

Lee looked up and he nearly burst out crying with relief at what he saw, his beautiful wife her hair hanging down past her shoulders and her eyes were shining with relief and joy.

Lilly ran towards him and he ran towards her they meet in the middle and hugged each other closely and sunk down to the ground, both of them crying in relief, Lilly assuring him the kids were fine and inside and Lee promising to never leave them again.

For that moment everything was absolutely perfect and nothing could spoil it, if they knew what was coming they would savour it, there wouldn't be more moments like this for a very, very long time...

End of Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

The Walking Dead a different life

Chapter 7

**(A/N Hey guys first of all super mega sorry for the delay but I'm back and thank you everyone for the reviews) **

While Lee and Lilly were sitting on the ground of the farm. rocking back and forth muttering sweet nothings and comforts to each other Hershel and Shawn went over to the side to talk.

"Dad I'm goanna go say goodbye to Andre" Said Shawn, Hershel nodded "Okay Shawn I'm going to go inside and let the Lilly and Lee's kids know their Daddy's here" Hershel turned to leave and then turned back "Oh and don't take too long speaking with Andre...You brothers and sisters have been worried about you" Shawn nodded and Hershel walked inside.

Shawn walked over to Andre who was leaning on the police car, Andre looked at him "I'm going to go Shawn I'll see you tomorrow" Shawn smiled "Okay I'll see you tomorrow Andre"

Shawn nodded and turned away but Andre spoke up "Shawn..." Shawn turned back "Yeah Andre?" Andre took a deep breath "Shawn...I..I care about you a lot" Shawn smiled "I care about you too Andre you're my best friend" Andre sighed heavily "No Shawn you don't understand I care about you a LOT" Andre said stressing the lot.

Shawn frowned "Andre I don't understand" Andre sighed and took a deep breath and spoke "Shawn I care about you the exact same way your dad cared about your mom"

Shawn frowned trying to understand what Andre was and his eyes widened when it clicked in his head, He strutted "O-oh" Andre sighed "Well that wasn't the reaction I was hoping for" he sighed once more and turned dejectedly to the police car.

But before he could get in he felt a small warm hand on his arm, he turned around to face Shawn but before he could say anything. Soft lips we pressed against his and Andre moaned softly and Shawn pulled away. Shawn smiled at him "I'll see you in the morning" Shawn turned around and walked back to the house.

Andre was struck dumb by what just happened and brought two fingers to his lips, after he touched them a massive grin crossed his face and he punched the air and shouted "Hell yes!" he entered his car and drove off.

Shawn smiled as he saw Andre drove off and turned to enter the house. He stopped when he saw his father, Mary, Anna and Jake coming outside.

"Daddy!" three little voices cried out and all three of them ran to their parents.

Lee and Lilly looked up and saw their children running to them and all of them pretty much tackled there dad. "Daddy I was so scared" Said Anna crying, "I wasn't daddy I knew you would be fine" Said Mary but she did tighten her hold on her father, "Dada I miss you" Said Jake snuggling in to his father.

Lee smiled down at his children "Hey there's nothing to worry about sweet pea daddy's fine" he said kissing his baby girls head, he then turned his head to Mary and ruffled her hair "I know you would be brave sweetie I'm so proud of you" and he then looked down at Jake and picked him up and tickled his middle "I missed you too little Buddy but I'm here now"

Clementine slowly walked over to the reunited family and spoke softly and shyly "H...hi" Lilly looked up at the girl with the baseball cap "Lee who's this?" she asked not unkindly.

"This is Clementine I was looking for help in her house when one of those things attacked me, and Clem here saved me were goanna look after her until her parents find her" Lee looked at his trying to convey the hidden message with his eyes, Lilly narrowed her eyes at first but then her eyes widened slightly and she nodded understandingly, Lilly turned to face Clementine and smiled softly "Hi Clementine I'm Lilly and this is Mary, Anna and Jake"

Clementine raised her hand to Mary, Anna and Jake "Hey" Anna smiled and returned the greeting, Mary nodded her head unsure of the new arrival, and Jake just continued to cuddle with his father.

Shawn smiled from the porch watching the scene he turned to walk inside when he saw a cold look on his dads face "What?" Shawn asked confused, Hershel looked at his son coldly "Go inside we will talk about it later" Shawn frowned but didn't argue.

Hershel sighed heavily and walked over to the family and Clementine "Hey Mister Everett nice to meet you Lilly told me a lot about you" Lee stood up with a groan as the wound on his leg throbbed in pain "Nice to meet you to sir" Hershel smiled "Please call me Hershel" He then frowned as he looked at the wound on Lees leg "How about I help you with that on the porch?" He offered.

Lee nodded "That would be great" And he followed Hershel on to the porch, Lilly turned to addressee the children "Guys head into the barn we'll be in a little bit" Anna groaned "Do we have to sleep in a barn mommy" Lilly narrowed her eyes at her youngest daughter "Anna Jane Everett don't moan Hershel and his family don't have to let us stay here" Anna looked down to the ground "Sorry Mommy"

Lilly sighed "It's alright just head in to the barn and will be in a sec" The children nodded and walked in to the barn, Lilly walked on to the porch were Hershel was tending Lee's wound.

Lee moaned in pain when the wound was being cleaned out, Hershel sighed "Don't be such a baby" Lilly chuckled "Oh tell me about it he is such a wimp he cried more when he had to get stitches then when Mary broke her arm climbing a tree in our backyard" Hershel chuckled at that.

Lee groaned "Oh come on Mary wasn't having her skin sewed up, she only need a cast put on" Lilly rolled her eyes as Hershel wrapped his leg in a bandaged "There that should do it"

Lee smiled and sighed in relief "Thanks it already feels better" Hershel smiled and nodded "No problem" he sighed and stretched "Well it's late we should all turn in" Lee and Lilly nodded and walked of the porch while Hershel walked inside.

Lee and Lilly stopped outside the barn and turned to face each other, Lee frowned at her "Hey...you don't mind do you I mean us looking after Clementine?" Lilly shrugged "No and even if I did what can we do I don't think Hershel will take her and we can't leave her so yeah I'm fine with it" Lee sighed in relief "Okay"

The two of them walked in to the barn and lay down on two sleeping bags next to Mary, Clementine, Anna and Jake and after a while they drifted off to sleep.

**MEANWHILE**

In the house there was a chilly atmosphere in the kitchen where Arnold, Hershel, Shawn, Lacey and Maggie were standing.

Shawn looked at his father "Why are you angry at me?" Hershel chuckled darkly "Why? You want to know why?" Shawn frowned "That's why I asked"

Hershel glared at his son "Don't be a smartass with me boy! I saw you!" Shawn was confused "Saw me do what?" "You know what! I saw you with Andre"

For Arnold and Lacey realization dawned on their faces and they turned to look at their brother with surprise on their faces but Maggie was still in the dark "What? What did you see them do Daddy?"

Hershel glared sadly "I think dad is talking about me Kissing him" Hershel returned the glare "So you admit it!" Shawn stepped forward "Admit it? I'm proud of it I...I love him Dad and you can scream and rage but I won't stop loving him"

Hershel was in shock and to deal with it shock turned to rage, he drew back his hand and punched Shawn straight in the face and glared at him "No son of mine will be Fag!"

Arnold, Lacey and Maggie stared at their father in disbelief and Shawn stood up and touched his bloody nose is shock, He looked at his father in shock and ran out of the Kitchen, and went upstairs and slammed his room door.

"Danm it dad!" Arnold shouted and ran out to follow Shawn and he himself was followed Lacey, who glared at her farther. Maggie stared in shock unsure of what to do and walked out of the kitchen, but didn't follow them upstairs.

Hershel sighed sadly and slumped down on to the kitchen with his head in hands and started to cry.

**MEANWHILE**

Andre was happily tapping on the steering wheel, over the moon and ignorance on what was happening at the farm.

He looked on the drive and his smile dropped, someone or something had stumbled on to the road and he couldn't tell if it was person or one of the monsters.

If it was a person he would be violating his oath to serve and protect, He then violently swerved off the road avoiding the thing in the road and crashed in to a tree on the side of the road violently and then for Andre everything went black.

End of chapter 7

**(Hope it was worth the wait, review please and let me know!"**


	8. Chapter 8

The walking dead a different life

Chapter 8

**(A/N1 Clover123 thank you for the review and yeah I get that the Shawn and Andre paring is an odd change but there is a reason for it I promise)**

**(A/N2 EroSlackerMicha thank you for the review and in answer to your question the reason there is no Beth is because I believe the game takes place in the comic universe and Beth does not exist in that universe so yeah hope that clears it up! And also I do promise interesting Lilly/Clem/kids interaction)**

**(A/N3 Uzumaki D. Luffy I know i was terrible for the wait but my computer broke, but hopefully we will be getting more regular updates now!)**

In the early morning the Greene's were sitting around their kitchen table, an awkward silence in the air.

Shawn was eating a bowl of cornflakes and did not look at anyone; Hershel was eating his breakfast and did not look up from it.

The other Greene children were sitting around the table, glancing at their father and oldest brother no one was quite sure what to say.

Shawn sighed and stood up; he went over to the sink and washed his bowl. He turned around and spoke "Dad I...I think we should reinforce the fence around the farm"

Everyone's attention turned to Hershel who sighed and spoke curtly "If you think that's best then you do what you want" Shawn sighed, nodded and left the kitchen.

Ignoring the glares from Arnold and Lacey, the confused looks from Susie and Rachel and the conflicted frown on Maggie's face, Hershel spoke up "Arnold, Maggie I want you two to get started on your chores. Lacey I want you to go and wake up the folks in the barn and then start on your chores. Susie, Rachel you two can go outside and play but stay inside the fence"

The children nodded and left the kitchen to do as they were told. Hershel sighed and went outside to get to work.

Lacey opened the barn door letting the light in. Climbing down the ladder to the upper level of the barn was Kenny who turned to face her "Hey you're Maggie right?" "Lacey" She corrected.

Kenny nodded "Ah...right okay Lacey" "Yeah Listen I have chores to do so if you can wake up everyone in here I would appreciate it" Explained Lacey, Kenny nodded "Sure" Lacey nodded and left the barn.

Kenny climbed back up the ladder and went over to the slumbering Katjaa and gently shock her awake, Katjaa blinked and awoke "Um...Ken?" Kenny smiled softly at his wife "Hey Kat, Come on time to get up"

Katjaa nodded and reached out to her son and gently shock him awake "Come on Ducky time to wake up" Duck groaned "Oh Mom a few more minutes..." Kenny sighed and shook his head with a smile on his face.

"No Duck come on buddy time to get up" Duck sighed "Okay..." and got up and followed his parents down the ladder and with his mother left the barn.

Kenny walked over to the slumbering Lee and gently prodded him with his foot "Hey wake up" Lee woke up and sat up.

"Hey I'm Kenny" "Lee" Kenny nodded "Anyway Time to get up apparently" Lee nodded "Right"

Just then Duck put his head around the farm door with a massive smile on his face "Dad Shawn's goanna build a fence there's a tractor and everything come and see!" "Hold your horse's Duck I'm coming" Said Kenny.

By this point Lilly, Mary, Anna, Clementine and Jake had awoken and blinked their eyes to adjust to the light, Clementine frowned and checks her hair "My hairs itchy" "Mine two!" said Anna "Well little ladies you both slept in a barn you'd be lucky if you don't have spiders in their"

The prospect horrified them both and they quickly began to check their hair and Lilly glared at Kenny for scaring them.

Kenny laughed and said "Don't worry I bet your dad scared them away" before anything else could said a loud, whiney voice cried out "Daaaaaad!" Kenny sighed "We'd better go or will never hear the end of it" The group then left the barn and walked over to where Katjaa was sitting on a hay bale.

"Kat honey this is Lee and... sorry I don't know your names" Lilly spoke, her face blank "I'm Lilly Everett, This Mary, Anna, Jake and Clementine" Katjaa smiles at the kids "Hello" The kids responded in various forms of greetings.

"Lee!" Shawn came over to the group "Listen when you have a minute can you come and help with securing the fence?" Lee nodded "Sure" "Great!" said Shawn, Ducks eyes widened and he smiled brightly "Can I help?"

Shawn laughed "Well if it's okay with your parents...you can be the foreman" Duck ran over to him Mom and looked up at her with a smile and pleading eyes "Mom can I?" Katjaa smiles "Of course Ducky"

"Neat!" Duck ran over to Shawn and then looked confused "What does a foreman do?" Shawn smiled and knelt down to his level "you sit on the tractor and boss me about when I try to take a break" Duck grinned "Cool! Let's go!" and ran to the tractor, Shawn shock his head and grinned at Lee "See you later"

Lee nodded; Lilly placed her hand on Lee's shoulder. Lee turned to face her "I'm going to sit with Jake and the girls" Lee nodded "Right"

Once Lilly sat down with Jake in her lap and the girls on some bales of hay, Katjaa sat down next to them and begin to speak with Lilly. Kenny went over and kissed his wife and went to work on his truck.

Lee smiled his family was safe and warm and for now that was all that mattered. He walked over to where Shawn was working on the fence; Duck was sitting on the tractor and bouncing up and down excitedly.

He spoke to Shawn "Hey Shawn, what can I do to help?" Shawn didn't look up from what he was doing "Hey Lee if you could cut those 2x4's to length that would really help" he said, nodding his head towards a bunch of planks and a saw.

Lee nodded "No problem" and went to pick up the saw and started to cut the wood.

Shawn sighed and looked at Lee "It's going to get worse isn't it?" Lee looks down, but nods "Yeah it is..."

Shawn turned back to the fence and he looked like he wanted to ask something but then he remembered Duck was there and thought better of it.

Lee finished cutting up the wood "Thanks Lee" Said Shawn as he stood and he went to pick up the boards "Listen my Dad said he wanted to talk to you he should be in the barn by now"

Lee nodded "Right" he left Shawn to it and entered the barn to speak with Hershel, He was stabbing his pitchfork into a pile of hay, Hershel looked up from what he was doing to look at Lee and asked "What are your plans? If I can ask?" "No Problem at all Hershel we going to stay here for a while, if that's okay with you and then maybe catch a ride with that Kenny guy and his family to Macon" Lee said.

Hershel nodded "Listen...I need some help around here if things don't getter better around here and I like you and your family so if you want you could stay here for a while" Lee smiled "Thank's Hershel I appreciate it I'll have to talk it over with Lilly through" Hershel nodded "Of course I understand but i would appreciate it if could have an answer by tonight"

Before Lee could say anything a loud scream, followed by an odd grinding sound and a cry of pain pierced the air!

Lee and Hershel ran out of the barn and Hershel ran to his house "Go I'll get my gun!"

Lee ran around the house and over to the fence and he saw terrifying sight, Shawn's leg had been crushed by the tractor and zombies were trying to reach down to him over the unfinished fence, Meanwhile two other zombies were trying to reach Duck.

Lilly ran over next to Lee and raised her pistol and aimed it at the zombies and pulled the trigger but nothing happened "Shit its jammed!" Lilly tried to unjam her gun.

Lee looked between both Shawn and Duck and was frozen as to who to save, Shawn or Duck how could he choose!?

But then he looked at Duck and all he saw was Jake on the tractor and made his choice, He rushed over to Duck and picked up a plank and began to whack the zombies.

Lilly managed to unjam her gun and shot the walkers attacking Shawn in the head and they dropped, Lilly dropped her gun and went to help Shawn but more walkers were coming over as she tried to pull him out from under the tractor.

Kenny came over and went to Duck and Lee, as Lee was whacking the zombies; Kenny pulled Duck of the tractor and ran over to Katjaa and the other kids.

Shawn looked up and what he was almost made him sob in despair one of the zombies was Andre and he was looking down at him with milky white eyes filled with hunger.

Lilly looked up as she heard a splintering noise, She backed off as the board broke and tow zombies one of which was Andre bit into him as Shawn cried out in pain.

Hershel ran out with his rifle followed by Arnold, Lacey, Maggie, Susie and Rachel.

Hershel's eyes widened in horror, He shock himself and raised his rifle and shot the zombie attacking Shawn and then ones that Lee was dealing with, Once they were all dead Hershel ran over to his oldest son with a cry of him name.

Shawn was covered in blood most of it was his, but he didn't hear his father he just looked at Andre's dead face and reached out to stroke his face and then the whole world went black...

Hershel was shaking his son "Shawn! Shawn!" he began to sob as away from him Maggie and the twins also started to sob, while Arnold and Lacey softly cried and the farm's guests watched on sadly.

Hershel whispered "get out" he then stood up and shouted furiously "Get the fuck out of here!" He turned to Lilly "You tried to help him" but he then turned to Kenny and Lee "But these pieces of shit let him die!"

Lilly looked at Hershel sadly "You can't blame Lee or Kenny it wasn't their fault!" Lee smiled at his wife's support and threaded their fingers together, Kenny also appreciated the support.

"The Hell I can't!" Hershel was having none of it but then he placed his head in his arms and started to cry "Please...just go"

Hershel's other children went over to their father and hugged him as they all sank to the ground of all of them crying next to Shawn's dead body.

The guests looked on sadly, Kenny was the first to speak "We can give you a ride" and the group walked over to his pick up truck after they all got in the truck slowly pulled away from the farm and the broken family...

End of Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

The walking dead a different life

Chapter nine

The two families were in Kenny's pickup truck driving down the highway.

Lee and Lilly and their kids along with Clementine were sitting out in the back of the truck. Lilly turned to Lee and asked "When we get to Macon, we should head to my dad's house first"

Lee looked at Lilly "Lil...we should head to my parents pharmacy it will be safer there" Lilly scowled "Lee I need to be sure my dad is safe once we meet up with him then we can head to your parents pharmacy"

Lee sighed heavily, In Lilly's eyes her father was a fragile old man who needed protecting she didn't seem to realise that her father was almost 250 pounds of muscle. But he knew it was pointless to argue and things were hard enough on the kids already so he nodded his head in defeat. Lilly smiled in satisfaction.

Speaking of the kids, Lee turned to observe them.

Mary was picking lint and fluff out of her jumper and was looking at the passing scenery with the upmost attention; she was also fixing Clementine with an odd look.

Anna was twirling a lock of her mother's browns her around her finger and her gaze was down at her shoes and she seemed reluctant to look up from her shoes, Lee figure she was avoiding the risk of looking at any zombies on the road.

Jake was slumbering away in his mother's arms peacefully oblivious to what was going on around him.

Clementine had her arms wrapped around her knees and was looking at the passing trees and trying to ignore Mary odd look.

Lee frowned he would have to have a talk with Mary about what exactly she thought she was doing...

Lilly then raised her head from the slumbering Jake and the gentle smile that was on her face as she watched her baby boy sleep slowly slipped away and turned to Lee

"Lee...Kenny is heading to Macon isn't he?" Lee looked at her and a worried look appeared in his eyes but tried to hide it from kids.

Lee banged on the glass of the truck's back window, Kenny looked back at Lee and Lee made a gesture and Kenny pulled over to the side of the road.

Lee jumped out of back of the truck and smiled comfortingly at the girls and meet eyes with Lilly and they both nodded understandingly and Kenny said something to Katjaa and stepped out of the front and walked over to Lee.

Kenny spoke "What's up?" Lee said "I just wanted to know what your plan is" Kenny looked confused "Plan?" Lee nodded looking sheepish "Yeah you know where you're planning on going"

Kenny thought for a moment "You know I don't really know... I guess the plan is to get back down to Florida, maybe things aren't as bad there and even if it is we could jump on my boat."

Lee made a mental note that Kenny had a boat and then spoke "You know that's not a bad idea but..." Kenny looked interested in what Lee had to say "But?"

"Well Florida is a long way away and Macon is a lot closer, You see my parents have a pharmacy and there is a gate in front of doors and we could hole up in there till this all blows over" explained Lee, Kenny nodded "That's not a bad idea"

Lee smiled "So you in i should also Tell you Lilly's dad lives in Macon and she'll want to stop and pick him up" Kenny returned the smile "Dont worry I get it and yeah I'm in"

Lee's smile got bigger "Thanks man" "No problem besides you saved Duck I think I own you one" explained Kenny.

Lee smiled and got in the back and smiled reassuringly at Lilly, Kenny got in the front and started the truck and the truck slowly drove down the highway their new destination in mind.

End of Chapter nine

**(A/N I am so so so sorry for how short this is guys I promise the Next chapter will be longer.)**

**(A/N 2 Thank you Clover123, Uzumaki D. Luffy and EroSlackerMicha for the great reviews as always!)**


	10. Chapter 10

The Walking Dead

A different life

Chapter ten

Kenny's truck pulled into Macon and drove down the streets in the direction of Larry's home.

Larry's home was a two story building and was made of red brick, The streets were clear for the moment.

Lilly jumped out of the back and Lee followed her out he turned to kids "You guys stay here were just going to get Grandpa" he turned away from them and then turned back and spoke to Mary "And sweetie" Mary looked at her dad "Yes Daddy?" "Try and be a little nicer to Clem I know you don't know her but she's all alone and doesn't have her family so try to be nicer to her" Mary sighed "Okay daddy"

Lee walked up to the porch and watched as Lilly picked up a flower pot and took the key from under it, she smiled "Dad so predictable" she went over to the door to unlock it and stepped inside.

The light was off in the house and Lilly stepped in and turned it on, drawing her handgun she scanned the living room. Seeing no sign of her father she turned to Lee "Lee check upstairs I'll check down here"

Lee nodded "Right" and went upstairs to search. First he searched the bathroom and nothing Lee decided to open the medicine cabinet and noticed that Larry's heart pills were standing on the self inside the cabinet, Lee shook his head and smiled Larry always forgot them, he picked them up and placed them in his pocket and left the bathroom.

Then he went in to Larry's bed room and searched the room, he searched the bedside cabinet and found that Larry's wallet and his service revolver was missing.

Lee walked back down stairs and found Lilly sitting on the sofa that her mother bought 20 years ago and Larry had never got ride despite how worn down it had gotten.

Lee sat down next to her and Lilly looked up at him with tear filled eyes, she leaned in, wrapped her arms around him and leaned her head on his strong chest.

"What if he's dead?" Lilly whispered, Lee kissed the top off her head and said "I don't think he's here Lilly. I searched upstairs and his revolver and his wallet were gone and you know what a tough SOB your dad is he'll be fine"

Lilly wiped her eyes "But his heart..." Lee kissed her gently "Don't worry your dad isn't stupid he probably went to the pharmacy and they have his heart pills there"

The sound of a clearing throat made Lee and Lilly look up and they saw Kenny standing in the doorway, he looked embarrassed at disturbing a private moment but he then spoke "Look sorry to interrupt but...we should go were getting some unwanted visitors"

Lilly and Lee nodded and stood up, they exited the house and Lilly locked the door behind them.

They hurried back to the truck and got in and sped off before for the zombies could crowd them.

**ONE HOUR LATER.**

Kenny's pickup truck pulled up in front of Lee's Parents pharmacy.

Kenny, Katjaa, Duck, Lee, Lilly, Mary, Anna, Jake in Lilly's arms and Clementine got out of the pickup truck.

Lee went over to the gate and shook it; he sighed heavily and faced his group "It's locked!

Kenny sighed heavily "Well we had better find a way in or find somewhere else the truck is running on fumes" Lee and Lilly sighed, Katjaa grabbed Kenny's arm and shook it "Kenny look..." She pointed to a figure on his knees who seemed to be staring at the ground intently.

Kenny stepped forward "Hey you friendly? The truck is almost of gas" the figure looked up and turned his head to the group.

The group gasped in horror, the man's face was extremely burned on one side and their was a large bite taken out of his throat.

Lee drew his pistol and Lilly placed Jake on the ground so she could draw hers.

More zombies came out of the alleyways and Lee shot the closet one, a man in a basketball uniform straight through the head.

Lilly shot and killed two more but more were coming, and then a terrified little scream came from Jake.

A zombie had grabbed Jake and was trying to bite him before Lilly or Lee could do anything a gunshot rang out and the zombie flopped off of Jake.

Lilly ran to picked up the sobbing Jake while Lee in shock himself turned to see where bullet had come from

A woman with brown hair dressed in a white button up shirt and a long black skirt was aiming a gun at the group of zombies behind her an Asian man who was dressed in a basketball hat and red T-shirt was waving at them and shouted "Come on! Get in here!"

The group quickly ran into the pharmacy follow by the woman with the gun and the Asian man closed the gate and locked it with a padlock.

Inside the pharmacy Lilly looked down at the still sobbing Jake who was covered in muck, Lilly braced him against her shoulder and hummed to him to try and get him to be quite.

Lee was going to go over to his wife and see if Jake was okay but a familiar and oh so wonderfully infuriating voice "What the actually fuck did you two think you were doing!? When I say that door stays fucking shut no matter fucking what I fucking damn well mean it!"

Lee looked up and almost smiled when he saw his father in law in one of his famous moods and was screaming at the woman and man who had helped them.

Lilly looked up from the now only whimpering Jake and a massive smile crossed her face when she saw her father.

"Grandpa!" shouted Anna and Mary who ran to their grandfather and hugged his legs, Larry looked down in surprise at his Granddaughters and let a smile of joy cross his face at the sight of them. He looked up and saw Lee and gave him a polite nod and then Larry scanned the room and he almost cried with joy when he saw his daughter, His only child and his grandson safe.

Kenny stepped forward "Now listen now that you've stopped shouting why don't you give them a break they were only trying to help" Larry glared at the stranger "It doesn't matter it was still a fuc..." remembering that his grandchildren could hear him he altered what he was going to say "It was a stupid thing to do"

Lee stepped forward "Larry if they hadn't we would still be out there, that's me, your daughter and your grandkids and you wanted to leave us out there" 

Larry glared and Mary and Anna recognising the signs of a fight went over to their mother to see if their brother was alright, While Clementine stood awkwardly in the middle of the room unsure of what to do or where to go to, she clung to her radio tightly.

Kenny looked surprised that Larry was Lee's father in law but he could say anything Larry beat him to it "Damn it Lee! You think if I knew you were out there I wouldn't have helped but I didn't and it was a stupid risk!"

Lee nodded in agreement "Yea it was but that man and that woman who helped us didn't know who was out there it could have been their family's for all they knew they took a risk and I personally think it paid off don't you?"

Larry rasied his finger and then put it down and shook his head "Yea well...it was still stupid!" and walked over to his daughter and grandchildren.

Lee looked up at the Man and woman, the woman, who Lee thought looked familiar spoke "Thanks He's a real Hardass" Lee shock his head with a smile "Yeah try having to deal with him almost all year round"

The man laughed at that "Yeah that must shit, I'm Glen by the way" "And I'm Carley" Lee nodded "I'm Lee"

Before Lee could say anything else he felt a tugging at his sleeve, He looked down to the ground to see Clementine "Yeah Clem what's up?" Clementine looked down embarrassed "I..I have to Pee" Lee smiled understandingly "Don't worry I get it the bathrooms over there and the key is under the counter if it's locked" Clementine nods and walked over to the counter and Lee turned back to Glen and Carley "I'll talk to you later I'm just going to check on my family"

Glen and Carley nodded and walked to different parts of the pharmacy.

Lee walked to the corner of the pharmacy that his family had chosen, on the way over he saw another slightly overweight guy in a green shirt standing near a bordered up window and Kenny and his family were sitting near an ice cream bar whice his dad had brought in and to be fair it did bring in the costumers.

Lee knelt down next to his family and looked at Jake "How is he?" "I think he is just a little shocked" said Lilly as she stroked his curly brown hair "But I think he'll be okay" Lee sighed "Good"

Larry sighed "Lee there's something I need to tell you" Lee looked at Larry "What?" "Well..."

But them a scream filled the air a zombie that was in the bathroom was crawling towards a backing away Clementine.

Everyone gasped, And Lee ran towards Clementine to help her. He pulled the walker away from her and struggled against it but it was so strong it opened it's jaw wide and leaned forward to take a bite out of him.

End of Chapter Ten

**(A/N Thank you Clover123 I am so glad you are enjoying the story)**

**(A/N 2 Thank you EroSlackerMicha for the review and as to what your gf thinks well...remember this is the walking dead no one is safe)  
**

**(A/N 3 Just out curiosity while I haven't played either yet would you guys think if I wrote season two A different Life and 400 days a different life let me know!" **


	11. authors note 1

The Walking dead

A different life

Update 1

So...hey been a while

First of all don't worry this story is not being abandoned but I have not played the walking dead in a while so I need to play it again to get some inspiration.

And guess whose getting the walking dead game of the year edition for his birthday?

So yeah please try and bear with me and i will get right back to this story as soon as possible


End file.
